Over The years
by JendallRush
Summary: People change over the years. Edward and Winry have known each other for all their life, and sometimes the fear this changes.But what they don't know, is that their bond is too strong to break, and over the years, they just get closer to each other. EdWin AU one shots collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FMA fans! Here's an AU EdWin One Shot for you.  
Hope you like it!**

**_PD just a little note,_**  
**_Do you guys know Skype? _**  
**_You know, that video-chat thingy?_**

**_Well, in case you don't,,_**

**_Skype is a video chat program/app you can use with internet and it's totally free._**

**Chapter summary:**

**_"Walking around the streets, looking at all those big buildings,  
and remembering their childhood. She had been scared to see him again,  
and discover that, over the years, he had changed."_**

_•_

•

•

_"Ouch!" Edward flinched as his mom pressed on his wound._

_"You know Ed, Winry can take care of herself. You didn't have to hit that boy."_

_He turned to his mom, "But he called her ugly!" He exclaimed._

_"So you're saying you think she's pretty?" She teased her son._

_Little six-year-old Edward blushed._

_"Of course not! It's just that only I can call her ugly!" He shouted._

_"And why is that?"_

_Edward was silent for a moment. He was, either thinking what to say or convincing himself to say it. Trisha thought it was the second one._

_"Because I would never hurt her feelings."_

•

•

•

"Ed! Wait up!"

A sixteen year old Winry Rockbell ran through the silent night streets of

the city.

Edward turned towards her.

"You're really a slow walker you know!"

"Well I'm sorry! Im not used to the city the way you are. Ive never seen a sky so dark at night, and so many lights around..." She said, when suddenly, the lights of all the near by buildings turned off.

Both Edward and Winry started chuckling. Until Winry hugged Ed's arm as if her depended on it.

She hadn't noticed at first, but she was now sure. The city at night was indeed dangerous. But when she saw a few shadows moving, she started to freak out.

"Ed..."

"What's wrong?" He asked worried. Their first date had been doing great. What could possibly ruin it now?

But he then saw it too.

"Stay back" He told her, and she obeyed.

Edward had been living in the city with his brother Alphonse for two years now, while Winry stayed at Resembool. They had communicated with letters until she got a phone, a gift of the brothers. Then they started text messaging, chatting, and even _skyping._

He had convinced her to visit them, and then, to go out on a date with him. He needed all the courage he had to say those words.

"Would you go out with me?"

He would not let some street dudes hurt her. Those bastards.

All Winry could do was hold onto Ed's arm, and with her other hand, to her necklace.

Then they heard footsteps.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

They were getting closer.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

Then they stopped. They were close enough to see them.

Two, big, strong and tall guys stood in front of them.

Other two behind.

Winry held Ed's hand and he squeezed it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The biggest, strongest guy walked closer.

"If it isn't some turtledoves."

_"What do you want?_" Edward spat.

The man looked back at his comrades and then at Edward and Winry.

"We want all your money. Everything valuable you have is ours, and then, we'll _maybe_ let you go."

Ed wanted to snap at the guy, but it wasn't only his life that was in danger. He couldn't just do that.

Ed slowly started taking all the money he had from his pockets, a ring, and some tickets.

The man laughed.

"Aww, you wanted to take your girlfriend to have dinner at _The Blue Hill_"

Winry' eyes widened.

She remembered that name. When she first arrived, Ed and Al gave her a small tour. She had seen the restaurant and a couple eating there.

_"How romantic," she had said._

_"Yeah, and expensive." Al answered._

Was he planning to take her there?

The man chuckled, but the. Turned to Winry.

"What about you?" He asked in a deep, threatening voice.

"I-I don't..."

"She doesn't have any money. I told her I would invite her, so _I_ would pay."

Then man was silent for a moment.

"And you made her leave her money at home? How sweet!" He teased. He started laughing, and so did his comrades.

"Well, in that case, _lover boy,_ she could at least give us," He pointed to wards her, " _that._"

Edward didn't have to turn back to know what he meant. And when Winry held on tighter to his arm, he just confirmed it.

_"No."_ He answered.

The man made a surprised face.

"No?" He mocked," Well thats too bad, because I want it. And when I want something I get it. My friends here will make sure of that."

"We're not giving it to you."

Windry let a small tear fall through her face.

"Ed, I-I can..."

"No!" He told her.

She was relieved, but at the same time, scared.

"Were not." He assured her, giving her a look that told her she'd be safe. That he'd take care of her, and she thank him for it.

That necklace, what the man wanted, was the most precious thing Winry had. It was a little hart shaped necklace, with a picture inside it.

In the picture were Winry's parents, Ed, Al, their mom, Trisha, Pinako and herself. That was the last picture of her family she had, the last day she spoke to them. Before they left, and died. That necklace, was all she had left. And Ed knew that well.

"Well, I want that necklace. Ice, Fox, Toto, take care of them."

"Sure Snake" One of the man's comrades answered.

"This will be easy." The guy walked closer to them, and then Ed could see a tattoo on his chest.

"So I'm guessing you're Ice." He said.

The man nodded.

"He's fox," He pointed to the guys on his left, "and he's Toto." he pointed to the guy on his right.

They all walked closer and closer. They were trapped and Ed cursed.

Winry looked towards their surrounding when her eyes fell on a broken pipeline. A pice was on the floor just a few meters away from them.

She was about to tell Ed about it, when she fell being pushed a side to wards the shadows.

She hit her head and fell unconscious.

Ed cursed and hit Toto on his stomach.

He had tried to push her aside, but then Fox hit him, causing her to hit her head against the wall.

Then Ice hit Ed's head and Toto Ed's stomach. Fox pushed him and he fell to the floor, where they started to kick him.

Ed felt the air leaving his lungs as he was hit in his stomach, back and head.

He tried to think fast how to get out of it, but as soon as he tried, someone hit him hard on his face.

He them kicked all of them and found a way to get up. He then hit Fox on his head and kicked Ice on his stomach. He lowered fast enough to dodge toto's ouch and then hit him as well.

His vision was starting to get blurry. And soon they had control over him.

Toto and Ice were holding him from behind, while Fox was unconscious on the floor, far from Winry.

Bleed leaked from his head. His vision was blur and his breathing troubled.

Snake, the leader walked up to him and stopped right in front of him.

One by one he put on his big, golden rings.

Ed closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, and it did. It was stronger than he had thought, and almost broke his chin.

Then a punch came to his stomach and he coughed blood.

Snake just cleaned his rings, and then took a knife.

It shown with the little light there was. Ed could barely stay awake.

He saw snake impulsing his hand to stab him, and right when the knife entered his body, he heard a loud sound. Then other two and the arms holding him ket go. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't.

He fell to his knees and someone caught him. He slightly opened his eyes and saw blonde hair.

"Winry..."

"Shhh, don't talk. You'll be okay I promise."

And with that Ed drifted to unconsciousness, hearing the police come to the scene.

•

•

•

"Is he okay?" She asked to one of the nurses on the ambulance.

The nurse looked at her, she had been holding his hand the whole trip. Quiet, just watching.

"He will be," she assured," But for now, please let me heal your wounds."

"But-"

"Look, there isn't much more. I can do for him right now. And you need to be healed. I'm pretty sure he care a lot for you, and that he would get mad at me for nit healing you."

Winry blushed, but then though she didn't want Ed to worry about her.

"Fine."

The nurse sat next to her and started healing her, starting in her head.

"Meanwhile, would you tell me what happened?"

Winry nodded.

"Well, we were walking down the street when, this guys jumped on us. Ed gave them all his money, but..." She looked down.

"Then what?" The nurse asked sweetly.

Winry's eyes started to fill with tears.

"It's my fault. They wanted my necklace but..."

"Is it important to you?"

Winry nodded, "It was the last gift my parents gave me, before they died. And it also has, the las picture we took, of the last day I saw them."

The nurse held her from her soulders.

"Sweetie, its okay. He knew it was special to you, and defended you, because _he loves you._"

Winry suddenly stopped. Her world stopped.

_He loved her._

She hadn't really thought of it. But he indeed loved her.

"And besides, you saved him from being wounded deeper."

Winry didn't say anything.

"Even though, when you hit the man, he had already stabbed him, you stopped the man."

"I did?"

"I'm sure he would've stabbed him until he could not stab him anymore. And you, with your bleeding head, stood up, and hit them three with a piece of pipe. And thats more than any ordinary girl would've done."

Then there was silence.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Then they arrived to the hospital. Some nurses and doctors took Edward away from Winry, to a room so that they could heal him properly.

Winry just sat down at the waiting room, and well, waited.

_Winry woke up feeling dizzy. Her vision was blur and she had this stinging pain on the top of her head. She touched, and was surprised to find it wet. Wet, with blood. She started to remember what had happened, and immediately called the police. But she then turned to see a man, hitting Edward, while other two held him, and he, coughed blood._

_She tried to stand up, but found it hard. She pushed herself off the floor anyways and walked to where the pipe was. She took it and then without a second thought, she hit Snake on the head. She the ran behind the wall so Toto and Ice wouldn't see her. And then, used the shadows to get to them, and knock them out as well._

_She let the pipe fall to the floor as she held Edward, who feel to his knees. She noticed he was bleeding._

_"They stabbed him" she thought._

_"Winry..."_

_"Shhh, don't talk. You'll be okay I promise." She told him._

_And then fell limb on her arms._

_Right then, the police, followed by ambulances arrived._

"_Edward..._" She thought.

"Edward Elric?" A doctor asked.

Winry stood up at the sound.

The doctor nodded," He is okay, and awake now. Just a couple bruises, but has a deep wound though."

She nodded.

"He should get better soon. You can go see him if you want to. It's room 109"

She nodded,"Thank you,"and ran through the hallway.

She rushed inside the room. And there he was. On a bed, with wounds all over. He had many bandages, and his black shirt was on the table beside him.

"Ed..."

"Winry..." He looked up.

She slowly walked towards him, unsure of what to do, He was sitting up, so as soon as she got close enough, he embraced her.

"I was so worried." He told her.

She stood there in shock for a few seconds, but then hugged him back.

"Me too."

Even with what had happened, she enjoyed that day. Going to the movies with Ed, getting scared an hugging him, also, because she felt cold.

Walking around the streets, looking at all those big buildings, and remembering their childhood. She had been scared to see him again, and discover that, over the years, he had changed.

But then a thought popped in her head.

And she remembered, how when they were little, he would defend her from bullies. And when they turned 14, from the creeps.

_Over the years, he hadn't changed at all._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's another one shot.  
I'm planning to make this an AU Edwin one shot collection.  
If you have any ideas you would like to give me, I'm all ears!**

**(Just to be clear, this is a diferent universe from the last chapter, you know _an AU._)**

**Chapter summary:**  
**_"Winry walked around,  
looking for certain blond knucklehead.  
She had done this when younger,  
and kept doing it still."_**

**I hope you like this chapter as you liked the last one, or even more.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the years 2

_Little seven-year old Winry got to the school, and looked around, searching for some noise, or someone, but found nothing._

_"Where are you…?" Winry asked herself as she entered the school._

_She then heard the sound of water from a fountain._

_She turned to the right and at the end of the hall saw a silhouette by the drinking water fountain. She started walking towards it, and saw the golden-blond hair she knew well. She ran towards him, shouting._

_"Ed!" She panted as she got to where he was._

_He had been surprised to see her there, but immediately turned to look somewhere else._

_"Why are you-" She started to say, as she put her hand on his shoulder, making him turn around._

_"Ed!"She exclaimed as she saw the black eye he had._

_Her hand reached to his swollen eye._

_"Come on Ed, let's take care of you at home."_

•

•

•

Winry walked through the halls of the school looking for Ed.

When she turned eight, she changed to the same school as her childhood friends Ed and Al. Ever since, they would walk home together, they were neighbors, after all. Today was supposed to be no different, except for the fact that Al was going to a friend's house to do some project.

Winry sighed._ Where could he be?_

She walked out of school and heard shouting. She turned towards where a lot of teens stood.

"What in the world…?" She started to say as she tried to make her way through the people.

At the center, she knew, would be two, reckless, young men fighting over something stupid. She just hoped it wasn't Ed.

When she got to the front, she was surprised to see just one guy, and not two.

He was standing -barely standing- and had his fists in the air. She could see his knuckles covered in blood. Her eyes widened at a though.

_could it be…_

She looked around, searching for a certain blond and sighed when she didn't see him anywhere.

She made her way out and to the Elric's place. It took a few minutes, and a few bus stops, but she finally arrived.

She walked towards the house, and tried knocking the door, but as soon as her hand met the wooden thins, it opened.

_Not even locked?_

She stepped inside an looked inside, but found no one.

"Mrs. Elric?"

She waited and got no answer.

"Ed?"

Again no answer.

She closed the door behind her and went to the stairs. She went to where she knew was Edward's room and gently knocked the door.

"Ed? Are you in there?" She asked and got no answer.

"I'm coming in…" She said and opened the door.

She found Ed on the bed, his back towards her. He was wearing the exact same clothes as this morning and hadn't undone his bed. She slowly made her way to him.

"Ed?" She whispered.

She was about to put her had on his shoulder when she saw his face. He was sleeping peacefully, his eyes closed shut, but that was not what got her attention.

He had a black eye and a few bruises here and there. She noticed his right arm was wounded.

She gasped and wondered herself how he could even sleep like this.

"Ed." She gently shook him.

"Ed."

He groaned.

"Five more minutes…"

She frowned and smacked -not too hard- the back of his head, causing him to open his eyes.

He turned towards her, blinking.

"Winry?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't really sure what. She was glad he was fine, but she was also mad at him for being so stupid.

"Edward Elric! What in the world happened?" She scolded him.

He winced at the tone of her voice.

"I-I… " He tried I explain, but then saw the scary look Winry had and reconsidered if talking was even a good idea

"Well?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"A guy and I had… some… differences." He answered as he sat up.

Winry sighed and walked out.

Ed was about to stand up and ask her where she was going, but was stopped by Winry.

"Sit!"

He did as told and remained in his place. _Girls can be so scary sometimes… _he thought

After a few minutes she came back in with a first aid kit, a bowl with water and a cloth.  
She sat down beside him and wetted the cloth in the bowl.

"What are you-"

Ed stopped the question he was about to ask and winced when Winry pressed the cloth against his skin, under his eye.

"Ed, why do you keep doing his senseless things? I mean, is it even worth it?"

Ed sighed.

"No, I guess not." He said, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

"Ed seriously, you need to have control of yourself." She started to say.

"I know, but-"

"No buts mister!"

They both went silent, as Winry cleaned Ed's wounds.

"You know,"She broke the silence."You worry me, all of us. Al, granny, your mom, even your dad."

Ed frowned."Like he cares…"

Winry gripped his chin and made him look at her.

"Your dad got divorced of your mom, not of you Ed. He cares about you and Al, a lot."

"Oh really? Then why does he never spend time with us? Why we haven't seen him,_ face-to-face_, in like two years?"

She sighed, Al and her had tried plenty of times to convince Ed about this, even his mother, but he would never listen.

"Well, _I_ care about you. What about that?"

He looked at her in the eyes and could see that she was dead serious, despite her small blush.

He blushed, but didn't dare to break their stare.

"Well, I'm sorry."

He smiled sadly at her and she returned he gesture. Then, she started caressing his cheek.

They both stared for a moment, until they noticed how close they were.

Their knees touching and only a few centimeters separated their faces, their lips.

Ed was the first to notice this and blushed, making Winry blush as well.

But instead of backing away, they both leaned closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Much to Winry's annoyance, Ed was still the same knucklehead as when they were kids.

To Ed's luck, when it came to being there for him, Winry hadn't changed.

And probably wouldn't, not even over the years.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was suggested by RockingCass12. (Thank you!)  
For some reason this chapter will have a title, and the others wont :?  
Nah just kidding, I'll think of a title for the others, it's just that this one just _had _to have a title.**

**Pairings in this chap: EdWin (obviously) and AlMei.**

**Spoilers:Only if you don't know who Mei is, which isn't much of a big spoiler, anyway.**

**Chapter summary:Al sighed, and even Mei chuckled. No matter how much time Edward and Winry have known each other, they hadn't changed.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Over the Years 3

"Play Wedding"

_Little eight year old Al was running through the grassy fields of Resembool._

_He was running after his older brother, chasing him._

_He sighed as he lost sight of him._

_There couldn't be a wedding with just the bride, who, he was pretty sure, would also not want to get married._

_Normally, kids their age would play wedding without any problem. But every time he suggested the game, they both blushed and either changed the subject, or left._

_He walked back home and went to his mother's room._

_"Maybe she knows why the don't like playing wedding." He told himself._

•

•

•

Al walked in to the cafeteria, lunch in hand, and searched for his brother and their best friend.  
He sighed, why where they even still 'just friends' was a mystery for him, and the whole school.

As he spotted them, he noticed that they were sitting one in front of the other, chatting and laughing.

Could it be that today would finally be different?

He shook his head as he saw the two of them blush and turn away after their hands brushed when their reached out for something.  
He walked to their table and sat beside his brother.

"What's wrong with you guys?You just look like if I had asked you to play _wedding_."

Al chuckled as he saw their reactions. Their eyes widened and they blushed even harder.

"Anyways, what did you do today, Al?" Ed asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Al knew what his brother was trying to do by asking him this, but decided to just let it that way.

"Well, not much. I did spend some time with Mei at study hall, though..."

Ed smirked and elbowed his younger brother.

"Mei, huh?"

Al's eyes opened at this and turned to his brother.

"N-no! It's not like that! We just studied that's all!"

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Al." Winry said.

_How did they even turn the tables on me? _Al questioned himself.

"Come on Al, you two have been like this for a while now. I mean, everyone can see that you can't be _just friends._" Winry told him.

_I know but..._

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Ed said.

"Ask...her out?"

"Yes! She would say yes, I know!" Winry said excidetly.

_But..._

"Come on Al!"

_But...being alone with in a date..._

"It's just one date!"

_One date...alone...with her-_wait.

"I'll ask her out, _if," _he started to say, and Ed's and Winry's eye glimmered," you two go on a double date with us."

Just one sentence, that was all it took for them to blush and almost pastout.

"W-Why would we-"

"_Because _I can't handle being alone with her. You're my big brother and my best friend, I think you could at least do that."

And then they fell silent.

"W-Well... I guess we could..._help you _but...well..." Winry shifted in her place, not really sure of what to do. She wanted to help Al, but she didn't want to look as if she was excited about the date either.

"Y-Yeah. For your sake, Al!" Ed cheered and Winry followed suit.

_This guys... they only ones who actually fall for their act are each other...Irony..._

"Well, then. It's settled." Al said, standing up," This Friday, Ed and I will pick you up at 6:00 Win." He started to walk away, ignoring the blushed girl, as he said that.

"Wait!" Ed called for him. "Where are you going?"

Al sighed and smiled, "I guess I should ask _her _first, shouldn't I?"

•

•

•

Al walked down the hall, looking for certaing girl.  
Of course he liked her. And, he ws pretty sure she liked him, but still. There was the small chance of being rejected.

He shook his head at the thought.

_It's not just my relationship with Mei what will change, it's their's ..._

_There's no way I'll screw this, judt because I'm being a coward._

"Al?" He heard mei say from behind him, he turned around to find a very concerned Mei.

"Hi Mei."

"Al, are you okay? You were just standing there, spaced out."

Al chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a smile. "But, um..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering..." He scratched the back of his neck," if you..."

Mei's eyes lit up.

"If I...?"

"If you would like to go out with me in a double date?"

Mei held back a gasp.

And a cheer.

"S-Sure! But, um, with who..."

"Oh, Winry with my brother, and you with me." He blushed as he said the last part.

Mei beamed.

"Okay."

•

•

•

While they sat and dinned at the restaurant, Al sighed, and sometime chuckled. Ed and Winry didn't stop blushing and blabbing every time they stared to each other. For the whole night, they could hardly make two or three correct sentences.

At the end of the night, Al and Mei walked behind Ed and Winry, who were holding hands despite their lack of real interaction during that night.

Al looked at them and wondered if someday, instead of just playing, they would actually have a wedding.

And right then, they both noticed they had been staring at each other, blushed, and then they turned away.

Al sighed, and even Mei chuckled. No matter how much time they have known each other, they hadn't changed. Not over the years.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!**

**So, the next chap will probably be a little angsty because I'm a little sad :c.**

**I'm crushing on my stupid friend. Well, I've been crushing on him for the past. two . years . and a half.**

**And now he knows. Not because I told him tho,**

**And now I think that our relationship will never be the same, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back. Pitty me.**

**Anyways, I decided to be positive and use everything that life throws at me for good. So, now you have a clue of next chapter. **


End file.
